


So Who's the Most Powerful?

by The_narwhals_awaken



Series: The Cryptid Files [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_narwhals_awaken/pseuds/The_narwhals_awaken
Summary: A conversation between two brothers, on who would be the best in a fight.  Uncertain location, as only this fragment could be recovered.
Series: The Cryptid Files [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981387
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	So Who's the Most Powerful?

"So, which do you think would be the strongest?"

"I know exactly who, who do you think?"

"That River woman does seem like a difficult opponent to beat, the Berlin and Lake Silencio incidents certainly tell that much"

"Pah! She's fierce in a fight, yes, but there's many who could beat her in her best skill- Benny would be a much better choice, all the benefits, none of the horrendous attempts at flirting."

"Yes, she doesn't seem to realize what's healthy and what isn't. But who do you think would be strongest, if not for the woman who made a Dalek beg for mercy?"

"You do realize that others have- your lady love, for instance."

"She's not my lady love"

"As you say, then. Regardless, perhaps it would be the one who granted the mercy."

"What, her? Really? She seems too soft to be the strongest. Why would you say that?"

"Forty-five minutes."

"What?"

"She held the Vortex for forty-five minutes before _beginning_ to take damage- that time also including several large acts. I, who am used to absorbing large amounts of energy, and having Artron in my system, lasted forty-five seconds before the damage was irreversible. What do you think?"

"Point taken. But besides that?"

"Besides being the first person to really bond with the Old Girl as much as I do? Besides being willing to point out where anybody goes wrong, but also suggest better alternatives? Besides being able to balance between not wanting to hurt people and keeping herself and hers safe? What more do you want?"

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, the transcript cut off, the recording becoming illegible. 
> 
> This was prompted by a bunch of random ideas and a recurring theme. Hope you like it!
> 
> Comments and kudos feed the hungry beast!


End file.
